1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric power connectors and more particularly, to an electric power connector and power cable retainer arrangement, which prohibits disconnection of the connected electric plug or electric socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using an electric appliance, the electric plug of the power cable of the electric appliance must be connected to an electric socket to obtain the necessary working power supply. However, when the user moves the electric appliance or the power cable of the electric appliance is stretched accidentally, the electric plug of the power cable of the electric appliance may be disconnected from the electric socket, causing power supply interruption or resulting in an accident.